Soil's A Person Like Me
by Xen Kenshin
Summary: AU/High School. His earliest memory being of the old god tree, Sesshomaru visits Higurashi Shrine everyday. Dubbed Ice Prince by his peers at Todou-High, he surprises even himself when he saves a little girl at the bottom of the Bone-eater's well. Adopted
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. I'd like to start off by saying thank you to Soil for giving me the honor of adopting his wonderful story. This was one of the first stories I read when I first joined this website, and I've remembered it ever since. I lack the words to describe how excited, and nervous, I am to be able to (partially) claim this story. I promised Soil that I'd give my ultimate in order to bring this story to a beautiful close (for the word 'end' is often viewed as negative) Regarding the story in itself, the content up until chapter eleven will remain the same as Soil had first written, with some editing done by myself of course._

Also, I will be keeping Soil's original author's notes, adding on a few words of my own.

**Soil:** This will be one of my few rants. This is the first fic I've done with Sesshomaru as the main character. Please keep that in mind as you read it.

**Xen: **This is the first time I've adopted a story. Please keep _that_ in mind as you read this.

Disclaimer: I do no own any of the characters in Inuyasha, or anything else concerning it. Except for the characters I create. So don't sue me, Ok?

A Person Like Me.

Chapter 1: This Is My Life.

There he was again. Looking at the well, with a cold face. Why did the Prince of Toudo-high come here; to the shrine, home of the god-tree, to watch the well every day? She wondered...

'My memories start with this well', Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'What led to me being here?' he asked himself, as he did everyday. "Well, i still haven't found an answer," He sighed, as he turned to face the great tree.

"And you're still as silent as ever", Sesshomaru spoke solemnly to the large tree.

Without another word, he turned to leave...

OOOoooOOO

He awoke to the sound of his alarm clock.

"Seven o'clock already, huh?" he sighed. "Well, might as well wake up", he said. He got out of bed and walked to his bathroom to take a shower. Exiting the shower, he saw his own reflection in the half foggy mirror. At 17 years of age, he was tall; the tallest person at school. He had long silver-white hair and golden eyes, that both complimented and conflicted with the tattoos; a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead and the four red-purple stripes, two on each cheek. Yes, the 'tattoos' conflicted with the school decency organization, but that wasn't why he hated them.

As he came down from his room on the second floor, he noticed the scent of breakfast. Entering the kitchen, he saw the plate covered with plastic wrap that held his, by now, cold breakfast. There was a letter placed beside it, no doubt from his foster-parents

"Sorry that we didn't wake you up to say goodbye, but since you're free from school today, we thought that you would sleep in a bit We left for the business trip that we told you about yesterday. We won't be back for at least a month, so please clean up once in a while. We have filled the freezer and the refrigerator, but if you notice something missing, there is a envelope containing some moneyon the desk in your fathers study.

Please be good and keep yourself healthy, okay?"

After reading the letter, he removed the plastic and started to heat up the food in the microwave.

"So, a month totally alone, huh." he mumbled, before placing himself at the table with the now warm food.

He left the house at nine am sharp, wearing a pair of dark blue pants, a purple t-shirt with a black button up shirt on top, heading for the dojo to do his daily training. Though he really didn't need it, he always felt better after training. Sometimes, he even left smiling.

As he walked through town, he noticed that there were a lot of girls looking at him, whispering. For some reason unknown to him, he had a very keen sense hearing, and could easily pick up the whispers.

"Look, it's Sesshomaru-sama, from Toudo high!", he heard one of the girls say.  
"Oooh, I wish he would look at me with those eyes", the other one said.

'Che', he thought, 'Same thing as always, and it annoys me.'  
No longer paying attention to what was being said around him, he walked right to the dojo, and entered.

While inside, he noticed that his usual training partner was nowhere to be seen. He entered the dressing room to change into training clothes. When he exited, he wore a tight black T-shirt and a pair of loose black pants, held in place by a black belt. Since he was one of the few there, and everyone else was occupied, he decided to repeat a few movement-patterns that his "father" had taught him.

You see, he didn't think of his foster-father as his "Father". The one he saw as his real father was in fact the master of this dojo.

By the time he finished the patterns, his sparring-partner had arrived. His name was Kouga, 19 years old, an annoying loudmouth, but the only one that could keep up with Sesshomaru.

"Hiya there, Sesshomaru", Kouga said.

"Good morning", Sesshomaru answered.

"Let me just change and warm up, and we will start." Kouga said as he entered the dressing room.

He came out rather fast, quickly warming up, before heading towards Sesshomaru.  
"Let's start." he said.

Everyone in the dojo paused for a bit, as the top two at this dojo sparred. Not many of the people watching could keep up with the movements of the two as they exchanged a series of kicks and punches at high speed, before Sesshomaru vaulted backwards, delivering a kick with both feet before landing. You could tell that they were not going as hard as they could, not a single injury was ever inflicted when those two trained.

After about 20 minutes of hard training, they took a break, getting a little water to drink, pouring some over their heads as well. After resting for nearly 5 minutes, they were at it again, while being cheered on by the watching people.

Almost one hour later, Sesshomaru hit the showers.

When he got out of the dojo, he started walking towards the library. he needed to borrow a book for the report that was supposed to be finished in two days.

Although, he never did get to the library...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So, what do you think of the first chapter? Please review, all feedback is appreciated! XD

Oh, and anyone have any suggestion on who I'm gonna pair Sesshomaru up with? (Not Rin, she's already part of my original story)  
Or should Sess be little of a loner? Any tips that could improve my writing would also be positive.

See ya around /Soil

**Xen:** The of eleven chapters


	2. Chapter 2

**Soil: **Well, since my body decided that I didn't need any sleep tonight, i thought i would just write more on the the story.

**Xen: **And since my body decided to wake me up at two AAM, I might as well edit chapter two. I hope the number things is only a coincidence.

**Disclaimer**: I do no own any of the characters in Inuyasha, or anything else concerning it. Except for the characters I create. So don't sue me, OK?

**Further Disclaimer**: I, Xen Kenshin, don't own any of the before mentioned media either. I am, however, continuing this story with the consent of the original author Soil. His characters are still his, though!

A Person Like Me

Chapter 2: Rin

As Sesshomaru started walking towards the library, the usual mumbling started again. He stopped listening as usual.

But as he turned down the street leading to the library, he passed a few members of the city's worst gang. He found himself unable to their mummbling in particular.

"You saw the face of the girl when we lifted her up?" one of them said.

"Yeah, she was totally freaked out!" another voice said.

"Well, I would be too, if I had to see your face so up close" a third oice spoke with a laugh.

"Well, being alone up at that shrine at that age is very stupid" the first one commented.

"Haha, I don't think she was in any danger," there was a pause "until you threw her down in that well!"  
At this comment, the thrre of them started laughing as though it were a joke.

"What was the name of that shrine again?" the first one asked when he stopped laughing.

"Higurashi Shrine, I think..."

Sesshomaru felt something snap as his sight slowly turned into a red daze...

The three gang members entered an old park, where their gang had set up their base. Unknown to them, they were shadowed.

As the three sat down on a broken bench, one of them noticed the man, walking towards them.

"Oi, mister, this is our turf. If you turn around and quietly leave, we'll sp-"

He was cut short of his speech, as the strangers fist connected with his jaw.

The other members gave a shout of surprise, before calling for backup. They then took out their weapons, some knifes and a chain. By this time, more gang members had arrived at the scene, all having some kind of melee weapon be they bats, broken wooden planks and even a spiked bat.

One of the members recognized the stranger.  
"Hey, Sesshy-chan!" he shouted, "What are you doing on our turf? Think we'd be scared of you here? This isn't school, you know. No crazy fan club here to help you fight."

Sesshomaru turned to the talking person. The person was Tohya, the largest troublemaker in one of the other classes. When Tohya saw his red eyes and the insanely angry look on Sesshomaru's face and noticed the large fangs that were now clearly visible, he unwillingly took a few steps backward, stumbled and fell to the ground.

"He's insane", Tohya shouted, "That can't be the "Ice Prince" of my school!".

"Everyone, get him!", the now awakened man yelled, as he held his chin with one hand.

Sesshomaru let out a creepy howl, like a wolf or a dog, as the gang started moving towards him, turning to the closest person...

After that day, the gang known as the worst in town, stopped making trouble for the townspeople.

As Sesshomaru regained his senses, he noticed that he was inside the new park, sitting with his back against a tree. When he tried to get up, he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. Looking down, he noticed that his clothes were pretty torn up, and that he had a few cuts here and there.

"Shi..." he mumbled as he remembered what had happened earlier that day, and noticed that a part of him was still feeling a craving for battle like that one. Then, he remembered another detail - the thing the gang members said before he lost his cool.

'Damn, don't let me be to late' he thought as he started walking towards Higurashi Shrine.

Since there were no school this day, Kagome had been cleaning inside the shrine her family took care of. She was now outside, sweeping the ground free of fallen leaves. She saw a person walking up the steps to the temple grounds.

As the person came closer, she saw that it was Sesshomaru-kun, looking very beat up, wearing a worried expression... wait? worried? Sesshomaru would never be worried, he was made of ice! At least, that was the way he acted at school...

She followed him with her gaze, as he headed towards the well near the large tree. To her surprise, he didn't stop in front of the well as usual, but he jumped into it!

-  
As he walked up to the well, he looked down, and saw a small figure lying there. Without a second thought about it, he jumped down, landing beside her. It was a girl, no older than 7, wearing odd clothing that he only knew from books. It was a village yukata from the feudal age! Why did she wear these clothes in this day and age?

Well, not wondering more about it now, he picked her up in his arms, then simply jumped out of the well.

As soon as he was up from the well, he laid the girl down on the ground, checking her pulse and breathing. Finding nothing put of the ordinary, he let out a sigh of relief. He suddenly jerked backwards.

'Why am i so relieved' he thought, as he questioned himself. Was he not supposed to be as cold as ice, so as not to hurt anybody? Just look what had happened earlier that day when he suddenly lost his temper...

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as the small girl started to move. He quickly helped her to sit up.

She opened her eyes, noticing that she was no longer down in the well. She now felt someone helping her to sit up

"You okay?" a voice asked. It was the most beautiful voice she could remember hearing...

She looked up at the person holding her upright, gasping a little as she looked right into the golden orbs of the most beautiful face ever. His face looked so cold, but his eyes were worried, she could see. She noticed the crescent blue moon in the center of his forehead, and thought it was beautiful...

"Hey, you okay?" He asked again since she had remained silent.

"Y-yes..." she mumbled, feeling herself blush a little. "Wha..what is your n-name..?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru" he answered with no hesitation. "Yours?" he asked in return.

"R-rin" she said, a little louder, feeling a little more secure in his presence now that she had a name for the beautiful person that was in front of her...

"Where are your parents?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I-I don't r-remember..." she mumbled, as his eyes suddenly focused more on her.

"You remember anything before being thrown down there?" he asked, in a very low voice, with just a hint of hope in it.

Sesshomaru looked curiously at the girl in front of him. What would be the answer to his last question? Was she like him, awakening in that well without memories...? He felt like everything would be clear as soon as she answered the question...

"No" she said in a low voice before bursting into tears, crying for reasons only God would know.

Sesshomaru noticed his lips moving on their own. They formed the words "Don't worry, I'm here for you." as he embraced her, turning her so that she now cried against his chest, soaking his torn shirt...

**Soil:** Well, here is chapter 2. starting to work on chapter 3 right away, but I won't update for a few days, hoping that maybe I can get some suggestions of what people would like more of from this fic.

Finally, I have recieved some suggestions for a sessXkago pairing. What are peoples thoughts on that? In any case, that will probably not happen before chapter 5, so please tell me what you think about it.

Well, that's about it. May you creativity flow, and your life be well until next time!

/Soil


	3. Chapter 3

Soil: Sorry about the false alarm, I accidentally posted the unfinished chapter 4, instead of chapter 3.

It's nice to see that in the short time that this fic has been on fanfiction, it has had 200-300 readers. What confuses me a bit though, is to why almost none of them has reviewed it. Starting Friday the ninth of June, I will not have access to a computer with internet, with exception for a few days, visiting my big bro ...I will continue to write on this fic though, and update when i can.

A new feature in this chapter, that I will also use in the chapters to come, is that flashbacks will be written in _italic. S_houts will be written **bold.  
**Another thing I have found out about myself, is that while I ask other writers for longer chapters, my own chapters have been almost as short as theirs..  
I will try to make longer chapters, starting with this one.

Well, enjoy. On with the story

Disclaimer: I do no own any of the characters in Inuyasha, or anything else concerning it. Except for the characters I create. So don't sue me, Ok?

Xen's Disclaimer: This story and its original content was produced by Soil – I just pass it along~ Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha or the characters Soil created.

A person like me

Chapter 3: Training Rin, Memories of old

Sesshomaru woke up when the golden rays of the sun hitting him right in the face. Trying to sit up, he felt an odd weight on his chest. Looking down, he noticed the small girl, who he had found the day before, sleeping soundly, using his well-tuned torso as her pillow.

He thought back on what had happened the day before, after finding the girl in the well...

_They had walked to the police station, filing a notice for the missing girl, should someone come searching for her. When they were done with that, they had went to the library, to pick up the books that Sesshomaru needed for his schoolwork. All the time, people were looking at them strangely, the beautiful young male in his torn clothes and the cute small female in her ancient-styled clothes._

_When they were finished, they had walked home, mainlyly because they were both hungry, not having eaten a thing the whole day, and secondly because of the setting sun. Sesshomaru enjoyed walking during the night, but considering the well-being of the girl, he ignored that will this day._

_When they arrived at the house, Sesshomaru had started going through the storage, where the clothes from his childhood were kept. Finding them, he grabbed a couple of shirts and pants, before heading to the living room where he had left Rin. he had then guided her to the bathroom, leaving a shirt and a pair of pants there, so she could clean herself and then switch into some other clothes. he had to do something about her clothes, he knew._

_While Rin was bathing, Sesshomaru quickly changed into some clothes that were not destroyed, applying band-aids where needed, and headed downstairs to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Sesshomaru was in fact a very good cook, not that anyone beside his parents knew. He had always liked to prepare his own__ food, and had done so for the last couple of years, since his mother's lunches was so badly done. She was a very good cook. It was his mother that had taught him, but since she had gotten a promotion at work, she had less time for it now._

_When Rin came down the stairs, she looked surprised to find him already seated, food on the table, waiting for her. He had just made some easy food; fried beef, omelet, steamed vegetables and rice. The dinner passed silently, almost not a word spoken._

_After dinner, Rin seemed to be tired, so Sesshomaru carried her up to the guestroom. He lent her a shirt to use as in place of pajamas. Of course, it was much too large for her. After tucking her in and watching while she fell asleep, feeling unnaturally at ease, he silently walked into his own room to work with the report. Three hours later, he finished it. Looking at the clock in his room, he noticed that the time was half past eleven, so he dressed into the PJ he used, a pair of karate gi pants, and went to sleep._

But why was Rin sleeping with him now? Well, it was time for breakfast anyways, so he decided to wake her up.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, waking her from her sleep, she felt the warmth of the person below her head, as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt happy when she saw the golden pools of Sesshomaru-onii-chan watching her.

"Morning." she said

"Good morning" he answered, "Why are you in my bed?" he asked.

"I woke up feeling scared, and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I walked in here, to see if you were awake." she said, with a happy smile. "And since you were asleep, I climbed into your bed; I fell asleep pretty quickly after that." she said.

She noticed how his eyes got a little proud and happy, as he understood that his presence was so soothing to her.

"Well, it's time to wake up, we should make some breakfast, before going to town" he said.

"Where are we going then?" she asked, still smiling.

"First off, to the dojo. I need to work-out" he said

"Can I try, too?" she asked.

"If you want" he said with a little smile, "But try not to get too sweaty, since we will go and get some better clothes for you afterward."

"Okay!" she said happily.

'So, she wants to try, eh?' Sesshomaru thought as he made breakfast, 'Well, I can't blame her on that one. I would be the same if I were thrown headfirst down a well'

The breakfast was western-style, consisting of toasted bread with bacon, cereal with milk and orange juice.

"Well, Rin, ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" she answered happily.

They left the house heading for the dojo.

On their way there, Rin grasped his hand, jumping happily beside him, singing some song Sesshomaru didn't know.  
He could hear people whispering

"Look, it's that boy from yesterday, but who is that girl? His daughter?" a woman looking the age of thirty said  
"No way, he looks too young" another one said.  
"He is only seventeen" a third voice said. He recognized the voice as one of his female classmates.

'It seems like the rumor mill is starting now' he thought, as he entered the dojo, Rin still holding his hand.

Before Rin could look over the whole dojo, she heard a voice, talking to the silent man beside her.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! I didn't think you were into that kind of thing!" a person said. He had long black hair, reaching halfway down his back and light-blue eyes. His most recognizable feature was the kanji for Wolf on his right cheek.

"Kouga" Sesshomaru said, with such a cold voice that Rin let go of his hand, before taking a step back. Suddenly this man scared her! Sesshomaru took a hold of Kouga by the collar before speaking.

"Do not speak of matters you do not know. I found her yesterday, at the shrine, without memory. I have registered finding her with the police, but she will be staying with me until her parents come forward." he continued, with a little less cold voice, but not letting go of the man named Kouga, with his cold stare.

"Well, be that as it may" Kouga snickered, "It's just unusual that you've opened your home to anyone else." he said with a now serious face.

"That I have, and would do so again, for this one." he said, placing his hand on Rin's head. Rin looked up at him, only to see him smiling down at her. He bent down, and whispered softly in her ear:

"Do not be afraid of me, I will take care of you until we find your own, or otherwise suitable, parents."  
With that, he turned heading for the counter of the training-gear store in the dojo.

"A pair of training-clothes for her, please" he said to the storekeeper

"S-sure, small size then, that would fit her good" the storekeeper answered.  
Paying for the clothes, Sesshomaru turned back to her.

"Change into this in there" he said, pointing to the women's dressing room, "then come back out here, OK?"

"OK" she said happily, jumping towards the room with a smile on her face

"We will keep our regular training a little shorter today" Sesshomaru said to Kouga, as he returned, changed into the training clothes

"Oh, why so?" the man asked

"I have promised Rin to teach her a little of this" he said

"Oh, in that case, it's OK" he said, smiling,"I can help too"

"No" Sesshomaru said, feeling rather unnaturally possessive of the young girl

"Oh, really? OK then" Kouga said, first a little hurt, but his smile quickly grew bigger

'He's thinking about something, I can see it in his smile. Hopefully it has nothing to do with Rin - whatever it was, he better stop it now.'

"Just so you know, I can see that you're planning something. If it concerns Rin, in any way, stop now. I don't want to go through the same thing i did 8 years ago" Sesshomaru stated calmly. By the shocked expression on Kouga's face, he knew he had hit right on the spot.

"We-well, ok.." Kouga said, feeling a little uneasy, no, scared.

He recalled what had happened eight years earlier, just when Sesshomaru had started training...

_Sesshomaru, the new kid in the dojo, the youngest one, only 9 years old, had recently started growing more and more quiet, a little colder with each passing day for the past year. No one knew why, until that day._

_"Hey, ya freak!" a guy came into the dojo and shouted, quickly followed by two others.  
"What're ya doing here, huh? trying to get a spine, so you can get back at us?"a second one said  
"Such a sorry excuse for a person" the third one said, "He can't even stand up for himself! Not even when we insult your parents do you fight!"_

_But oddly, Sesshomaru didn't react at all. He continued to do his training, kicking a sandbag to learn the correct way to execute a new technique._

_"Hey, we're talking to you" the first one said, going into the dojo, still with his shoes on._

_"If you're coming into the dojo, take your shoes off first" Sesshomaru said, with such a cold voice that everyone was shocked. This didn't faze the bullies though, they continued to approach Sesshomaru._

_"Oh, trying to act all tough, eh?" the second one said.  
"Well, seems like he doesn't want this nice tatami-mat floor to get dirty" the third one said with a smile.  
"We need to do something about that" the first one said, clearing his throat._

_Then they did something not many would do; they spit on the floor._

_Sesshomaru stood paralyzed, watching the spit getting absorbed by the tatami, everyone looked angrily at the three laughing boys, but before anyone had the chance to react, they heard an awful growl, like from a wild animal._

_All eyes turned to Sesshomaru, who stood with his head bowed. Even the three bullies watched him now. When Sesshomaru tilted his head up, everyone saw that his eyes, normally golden, was completely red! The growl, that was coming from his throat, suddenly stopped as he quickly disappeared, before quickly appearing again, only to be behind the trio. What had ensued was not a fight, it was a total slaughter. They were given no warning at all, and not instantly floored, but slowly beaten unconscious. Not one of the bullies walked home that day, but neither did anyone die, though they had to spend some time in the hospital._

_Realizing that his foes were down, Sesshomaru had just howled, like a dog or wolf at the moon, in victory, before reverting back, red being replaced by gold. He then fell to the floor, unconscious_

And now that could happen again?  
'Not because of me, it ain't!' Kouga thought to himself.

When Rin came back into the dojo, Sesshomaru had to help her tie the belt in the right way.

Sesshomaru had placed Rin at a safe location, so she could watch as he and Kouga sparred.

She sat there, her mouth ajar, as Sesshomaru and Kouga battled it out for nearly thirty minutes, without landing a single blow on each other. In the end, the score was tied at 3-3, counting the number of hits that were not intercepted or blocked.

After taking a breather, Sesshomaru turned to Rin. The first thing he did was close her mouth with his finger.

"It is not very ladylike to look like that" He said

"Sorry" She said

One hour later, Rin's body was sore from the workout, as she exited the dressing room, after taking a shower. She had gotten sweaty after all.  
Tired but happy, she said goodbye to the training people in the dojo, before exiting, holding Sesshomaru's hand again.

"Well, time to shop some clothes for you" Sesshomaru said looking down on her.

"Yay, clothes!" She said happily.

One thing was bothering Sesshomaru. Rin needed to buy both regular clothes, as well as underwear. He was not good with women's underwear, since he had not had any experience with them. Neither was he any good with regular female clothes, not having to buy anything of the sort before.

Therefore, he was rather happy when he saw a familiar face in the crowd, a female nonetheless.

"Hey, Higu-"

I do not want to turn into a review-craving bastard that sets up a limit of reviews before i will update, but I really want to know what you think about this story. Also, I'm open for suggestions at what characters you think should be in the story.

Sad to say this, but I will not update chapter four before getting at least 10 reviews, or the ninth of June, which ever comes first. although, after the ninth I won't be able to update for a while, so if you want more of the story fast, REVIEW!

Well, that's all for this time. May your creativity flow and your life be well until next time!

/Soil

Xen: I know I usually update on Fridays, but Mother's Day had a bit more priority. I should be resuming my usual updating schedule this week, even though I have quite a bit to do. Best of luck in life, everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Soil: Thanks to these people for reviewing:

xXAmeXx  
Secret Angel Forever21  
Xen Kenshin  
DuoFolkenTK

What can I say? I'm a too nice person. I will continue to update when I get the chapters done, and have access to the net.  
But more reviews would be motivating, you know?

_Xen: Ah, sorry for the long wait before this update. Things have been hectic recently. I'm also managing two other demanding Yu-Gi-Oh! fan-fics, and I'm working on the outline for a fourth W.I.T.C.H. story. Anyway, I won't be updating every week like I had in the past, but every two weeks, starting from this update. Thank you for reading!_

Well, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha, or anything else concerning it. Except for the characters I create. So don't sue me, Ok?

A person like me

Chapter 4: Shopping for three, bad situation?

She had just exited the restaurant where she had met up with some friends earlier that day. they had almost forced her out on a blind date later that evening, as they tried to do all the time. She had quickly finished her lunch, eager to leave their company so they could not trick an answer out of her.

She got very shocked when she heard a voice she knew pretty well, call her name.

"Hey, Higurashi-san" a voice she identified directly as Sesshomaru, said.

Turning around, she saw that she was right. It was Sesshomaru. What she hadn't expected though was the small girl holding his right hand.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-kun. What owes me the honor?" she said, with a small sarcastic smile.

"Stop that" he said, "I'm not some nobleman"

"Well, the girls at school act like you are, even though you usually show the same amount of emotion as a rock"

"Please, stop the sarcasm" he said, with his usual emotionless voice. "I was going to ask if you had some free time today"

This made her jump. Was Sesshomaru asking her on a date? Couldn't be, right?

"Maybe, how so?" she asked

"I had hoped that you could help buying clothes to this little one" Sesshomaru answered, pulling the small girl a little forward. She drew a small breath of relief at that.  
"Her name is Rin, and she is in my care temporarily. She needs proper clothing. But since women's wear is not my area..." He trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed.

Wait a minute... Sesshomaru embarrassed? not possible. The Ice prince was not capable of such feelings. She looked at his face, noticing how pleading his eyes were, though his face was as cold as usual.

"Okay, but on one condition" she said.

"And that would be?" Sesshomaru asked

"Free boxed lunches for three days" She said, smiling widely.  
To her surprise, Rin started smiling widely too.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I think you should take up on that offer" Rin said, "seeing how you need her help with me, but having no problem making delicious food, I think it's a smart deal"  
Sesshomaru looked down at her, smiling, ruffling her hair a little. this made the small girl upset. she let out a small "Hey!" before Sesshomaru faced Kagome again.

"Alright, I shall take you up on that proposal, but don not blame me if you will be unable to eat regular food again" he said, with a smirk, but a voice full of held-back laughter

Kagome was stunned. What had happened to Sesshomaru since the last school day? He was not himself...

"Ok, let's go do it now!" Rin said, wanting to buy new clothes very much.

"Sure" Kagome said, still lost in thought.  
Sesshomaru pointed out a store, which looked like it was women's clothing only.

"Come on!" Rin said impatiently, letting go of Sesshomaru's hand, only to grasp one of Kagome's, dragging her towards the shop.  
Sesshomaru followed shortly after, not being able to hide his laughter anymore.

Sesshomaru stopped the two girls outside the store, turning to Kagome.

"Keep the cost below this" he said, handing her the money he had intended to use on Rin's clothing. It was quite a big amount of money.

"You sure this much is needed?" Kagome asked.

"The winter is coming closer. Get her some winter attire as well" he said lightly.

"Ok" Kagome said, "you're not coming too?"

"No, I wouldn't fit in. I'm gonna go in here next to this shop, to buy a new pair of pants, and a new shirt. Since I ripped my old pair yesterday..." he mumbled the last part, Kagome did almost not hear it. "Well, have fun you two" he said, walking into the shop right next to theirs.

He quickly found some clothes he liked, and after buying two pairs of pants, two t-shirts and a long-sleeved shirt, he left the store.  
Sesshomaru went to a bench near the shops, to sit down and wait for the girls. They emerged from the store almost one hour later, with a large amount of bags, filled with clothes. Sesshomaru swiftly walked to them, taking most of the bags from them.

"I need to buy groceries before I go home" Kagome said, "So maybe I'll see you around?"

"Onee-chan! I wanna be with you more!" Rin said, pleadingly, "Can I, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked, looking up at him.

"If Kagome-san allows it, then I see no reason as why not to" he said, looking at Kagome.

"It's okay for me" she said, "As long as you come pick her up later today, I need to do schoolwork"

"Okay, I will come pick her up later today. Also, write down anything you can think of that you are allergic to, or dislikes, so I won't make anything for your lunches that make you sick" he said.  
Crouching down, he said to Rin "Be good now, do you understand? don't give Kagome-san a too hard time"

"I won't" she said with a smile.

"Well, see you later" Sesshomaru said, turning home, to drop off the clothes that had been bought.

Sesshomaru went home, leaving the bags in the guestroom, before heading out again. He just wanted to take a stroll through the park, in peace.

"He's the one, right?" a man said, watching Sesshomaru pass by.

"Y-yes, boss, that's him..."

"Good. Keep an eye on him for me"

Their day passed quickly. Well, more quickly for Rin than Kagome. Kagome had forgotten that her own brother, Souta, was the same age as Rin, and they became friends very fast. They insisted on playing all kinds of games, including Kagome in their games as soon as she was anywhere near them.

She was very relieved when she saw Sesshomaru walking up the stairs to the shrine. But he didn't immediately walk to her house. First he walked to the well and the tree, standing there, talking to himself. She did not understand why he did this every day.

After a while, he came towards her house, and ringing the doorbell. Kagome went downstairs to open, while telling Rin to get ready.

"Hi Sesshomaru" she said, "Here to pick up Rin?"

"Yeah, where is sh-?"

"Coming!" Rin's voice was heard from upstairs.

After that, nothing special had happened, until they came home, and Rin noticed that a set of female underwear (newly bought by Kagome) by accident had come home with them from the shop. Since it was now late, Sesshomaru decided that he would give them to her at school the day after.

The following day, Sesshomaru and Rin left home earlier than really needed, but since Rin was not part of the class at daycare, he needed to talk to them.

After leaving Rin at the daycare, he went to school, just in time to meet up with Kagome, who were on her way there.

"Hey, Miss Higurash-"

"Just call me Kagome, Sesshomaru-kun" she said, stopping to wait for him to catch up.

"Ok, Kagome-san, if that is what you wish" he said.

They walked to school, not speaking so much. At the school gates, Sesshomaru reached into his bag, only to pull out two packages.

"Here, this is your lunch, as well as something Rin found yesterday." he said, walking into school.

Kagome kind of noticed how people looked at her, as if wondering what a normal girl like her had been doing with the prince. She didn't think about it though, as she opened the other package, wondering what it was. All too late, she remembered, but she now stood, with the underwear in her hands, many of the on looking girls having noticed what it was, and who had given it to her. Their facial expressions changed, as they started moving closer to Kagome, wrath and anger burning in their eyes. Kagome did the only thing she could think of.

She raced as fast as she could, right into the hid in a closet, but not before passing Sesshomaru, who had a small smile on his face, looking like he was going to laugh very soon. She sent him a death glare as she passed. This was not how she had thought it would turn out.

Well, please review.  
Goodnight people, its 2am here. I'm going to bed.

/Soil


	5. Chapter 5

Soil: Being home with a cold can seriously destroy your creativity.

As you will notice in this chapter, I've got a pretty warped opinion of the whole Inuyasha/Kagome/Kikyo- triangle in the series. Better put it, I'm not too fond of that two-timer Inuyasha, but I totally hate Kikyo, with all my soul.

Xen: So, I've lost my laptop to motherboard damage so updating this, and my other stories, will be a pain if not impossible, since I can't access my hard drive. I saved this chapter on my flash drive ahead of time, so I lucked out! Anyway, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha, or anything else concerning it. Except for the characters I create. So don't sue me, Ok?

Xen's Disclaimer: This story and idea belong to Soil, as do the created characters until noted otherwise. I don't own Inuyasha either.

A person like me

Chapter 5: The melting snowman -

Sesshomaru had a hard time not laughing out loud, as he got into the classroom, thinking about the look Kagome had given him. She was going to be late, he knew it.

As he sat down at his bench, the teacher arrived. First lesson were math, which meant that the girls in the class were a bit worried. Mr. Miroku was a famous pervert, but since he had never done anything grave, he hadn't gotten fired yet. All he ever did was grasping the girls' hands, asking the same question every time.

When Kagome came in, looking a little tired, he set into action.

"Kagome, would you please bear my child?" Miroku asked, grasping her hand.

Kagome slapped away his hand, before stomping on his toes. She then quickly walked to her seat.

That day, a new boy started. Sesshomaru felt anger waken in his chest.

The guy had long, white hair, much like himself, but violet eyes, instead of gold. He also had a very mischevious face. Sesshomaru had hoped never to see him again, Inuyasha...

"Yo, snowman!" Inuyasha said as he sat down in the empty space beside Sesshomaru.

'Will he sit beside me for the rest of the year? How annoying.' Sesshomaru thought, and spoke aloud "What do you want, crude cousin of mine?"

This caught most of the class by surprise. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cousins?

"Nothing much. But I can see you're still the snowman I remember from last winter" Inuyasha said, with a smirk.

This was where Kagome, to everyone's surprise, butted in.  
"You have no idea what you're talking about" she said, watching as Inuyasha jerked his head towards her.

"Who're you wench? His girlfriend?" he said, still smiling, but now nearly laughing at the blush on her cheeks.

"She is not, so stop acting like the idiot you are" Sesshomaru said with a voice that could easily freeze volcanoes.

"Keh, whatever" Inuyasha said, losing interest in Sesshomaru. All he could think about right now was the beautiful girl named Kagome. 'Oh, wait! What about Kikyo... Ah, don't care.'

Lunch break came, without any further problems.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, opened his mouth and was going to ask:  
"Hey, wanna go eat, Kag-" but was interrupted by Sesshomaru, who quickly stepped between them, looking at Kagome and saying.

"Wanna eat together?" this brought forth a lot of gasps from their classmates, as well as a low growl from Inuyasha.

"Sure, Sesshomaru. I mean, you made my lunch after all" she said, smiling.

They headed outside, to the little park on campus.

"Keep away from him." Sesshomaru said.

"Who? Inuyasyha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. He is a womanizer, but compared to him, Teacher Miroku is an angel." he said.

"Don't worry, I'm a grown girl, I can take care of myself" she said, opening the lunchbox.

In it, where some of the greatest looking food she had seen so far. She could find no fault with anything. Sesshomaru had even spent time on spelling "the first out of three" in kanji, with straps of seaweed, on top of the rice. There were handmade sausages, omelet, vegetables, rice, some kind of spring rolls and meatballs.

He could see the shock on her face. He smiled a little, his eyes not changing.  
"Did you expect some awful and terrible food?" he asked her, amused. "You heard Rin, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think that you would put down so much energy on it..." she said, looking up at him.

"Don't think about it. Just eat, and tell me what you think." he said.

She ate some of the food. Rin was right! Sesshomaru was a great cook! It all tasted so wonderful...

When she looked up, she saw that Sesshomaru had already finished his food. Quick one, huh...

He stood up, turned to and said, "Just so you know, if I hear that he hurts anyone, I'll kill him" His eyes completely cold, as well as voice.

She flinched. Who did he talk about? Then she remembered. Inuyasha.

-  
School was over, and Sesshomaru went to pick up Rin. She seemed awfully happy.

"What has happened today, to make you so happy?" he asked.

"I got a new friend" she said with a big smile. "I knew Souta since yesterday, so I already had one friend in the class. But I quickly became friend with Shippo, one of Souta's friends"

Ah, so she had found friends already. Well, with her attitude, that wasn't so hard to understand.

"Hey, Sesshomaru? Can I play at Souta's house again today?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Sure, after training, ok?" he said, smiling.

"Yay!" she said, skipping away, into the dojo.

A new face was at the dojo. Inuyasha. He had already pissed off Kouga.

"Oi, bastard, take that back!" Kouga screamed

"No way!" Inuyasha yelled back at him.

Rin stood there, covering her ears, so as to not hear the bad language they said.

"Stop it, now" Sesshomaru said, stepping in between the two. "You're scaring Rin."

"Rin?" Inuyasha said, and turned around. Then he saw the small girl standing there, with her hands over her ears. "Oh, cute kid. what's she doing here?"

"I'm training her" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh... Huh? YOU training her? HAH! Don't make me laugh!" Inuyasha said, clutching his side as he  
fell to the ground, laughing heavily.

"You seem to think I'm not worthy" Sesshomaru said, anger burning in his head, but sounding like a block of ice.

"Yeah, can you even protect yourself?" Inuyasha asked, raising himself up from the floor.

"Kouga, take Rin somewhere safe. this one needs to be thought a lesson that she's better off not knowing." Sesshomaru said, not diverting his eyes from Inuyasha.

"Gotcha" Kouga said, picking Rin up, walking to a café around the corner.

Inuyasha was not feeling comfortable. Not at all. He had just been handed his own ass in a doggy bag, by Sesshomaru! He still shuddered...

_Sesshomaru walked to the dressing room, but quickly came back, now wearing his training clothes. he walked up to Inuyasha, bowed, before taking an offensive pose._

_Inuyasha had quickly stepped into his own pose, one he had picked up by a friend from his old school. He quickly noted a difference in Sesshomaru's face. It was filled with anger! He seemed so different from 8 months ago! This was not the icy bastard that had been spending Christmas at his family's house for the last 5 years..._

_"Oi, why're you so different?" he asked Sesshomaru._

_"I have someone now." was all he said._

_"The small wench you sent away with the cocky "wolf"?" at his question, Sesshomaru looked even more angry, eyes tinted a light shade of red, and was that a growl coming from his throat?_

_"Do... Not... Insult... Rin!" he screamed, launching at Inuyasha._

_'Uh-oh' was all Inuyasha had time to think, before he was down on the floor, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. he quickly jumped up, and ran towards Sesshomaru. suddenly, Sesshomaru disappeared, but he quickly felt a hand land on his shoulder, before feeling his feet leaving the floor, as he was sent flying through the dojo. he stood up quickly, trying to get a grip on where the bastard was, but failed, as Sesshomaru swept his feet of the ground, Inuyasha falling flat on his back._

_At this, Sesshomaru seemed satisfied, and cooled down._

_"I'm gonna go get Rin. If you're not out of here when I come back, perhaps Kouga will let you taste some more, he and I are equal in strength at this point." He turned around, and exited the dojo._

_A man quickly came to help him get up._

_"Is that true, about Kouga?" he asked the man_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Why didn't he kick my ass then?"_

_"Because he doesn't like to fight weaklings. The same used to be said about Sesshomaru, but since that little girl started following him, he's changed..."_

_Inuyasha quickly remembered what Sesshomaru had said, and ran out of the dojo._

As he walked towards his home, he met a familiar face. Kagome.

"Hey, sorry 'bout earlier today, I was just a little stressed-out, starting a new school"  
he said, walking up to her

"Oh, don't worry about it, no harm done, right?" she answered.

"But still, I feel bad. Say, what about if I buy you dinner at that really good restaurant?" he asked, trying to impress her a bit.

"Well, okay" she said. they walked to the restaurant, and enjoyed a nice dinner, as they talked about a lot of different things.

Sesshomaru dropped Rin off at Souta's house, after he greeted them. No sign of Kagome.

Well, not as if he cared. as long as she was not with that womanizing bastard.

Instead, he walked over to the large tree, the god-tree. Sliding down, with his back against its trunk, he just sat there, looking at the well. His oldest "Friend".

"Try not to produce so many people without memory" he said, in an almost inaudible murmur.

With his back to the tree, he thought about the incidents that had happened that day. And he realized something.

He had been very emotional in school.

His ice was melting.

He was losing control.

Soil: Well, here's chapter how I brought in Miroku into the story? I didn't want him to be a student, but I did want him in the story, involved with the school. so I made him a teacher XD.

See ya around /Soil


End file.
